wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoto z Porto Bello/22
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXII „Darby, przynieś mi rumu!” Murray miał rację przepowiadając, że obrabowanie „Najświętszej Trójcy” pociągnie za sobą wysłanie fregat z San Domingo, St. Pierre, Hawany i Kingston; przygody „Konia Morskiego” w zupełności potwierdziły jego słowa. Po sześciu dniach żeglugi w kierunku południowym dostrzegliśmy topżagle jakiegoś sporego okrętu cudzoziemskiego, w którym czatownicy rozpoznali okręt floty angielskiej. Flint, ocknąwszy się z nietrzeźwości, potwierdził ich spostrzeżenia i kazał zmienić kierunek jazdy. „Koń Morski” jął zdążać na zachód, a tamten statek puścił się w pogoń. Gnał tak za nami dzień i noc, a nazajutrz dojrzeliśmy przez szkła lunety złowrogi rząd strzelnic, jaki się widuje na sześciodziałowym okręcie wojennym. Lecz jak wszystkie tego typu statki angielskie i on też poruszał się ociężale na wodzie. Flint zaś, bądź co bądź, był sprawnym żeglarzem, tak iż udawało mu się stale być oddalonym więcej niż na odległość strzału armatniego; w ciągu następnej nocy zręcznie odmienił kurs i wymknął się prześladowcy. Wszakże nie ważył się płynąć od razu z powrotem, płynęliśmy zatem na północny wschód, śladem flotylli hiszpańskich, mijając w ciągu trzech dni cztery okręty płynące na zachód. Czwartego dnia Flint uznał, że jest już bezpieczny od pościgu, zwrócił więc „Konia Morskiego” na właściwą drogę, sam zaś począł w dalszym ciągu, jak dzień długi, raczyć się rumem w kajucie, osuszając butelkę za butelką, klnąc, śpiewając i wykrzykując krwawe opowieści lub śpiewki ku jakimś niewidzialnym słuchaczom, którzy siedzieli obok niego czy staczali z nim bójki. Nam, trojgu jeńcom, cały okręt wydawał się pływającym szpitalem wariatów. Moira nie mogła ruszyć się ze swego alkierza, chyba nocą, gdy Flint przypadkiem zasnął, a większość załogi oddawała się pijatyce na forkasztelu, lecz biedaczka nigdy się nie uskarżała na to więzienie, które ścierało rumieńce z jej twarzy, i zachowała pogodne usposobienie pomimo groźnego niebezpieczeństwa, jakie wisiało nad nią o każdej godzinie. Gdyby nie Darby, los jej byłby jeszcze bardziej opłakany. On to wypatrywał chwile, gdy dziewczyna mogła się odważyć na większą swobodę, i bez trwogi, nie dbając na niczyje groźby, służył jej swą pomocą. On to jej przynosił jedzenie, na jakie miała ochotę, często zaś czynił to i dla nas. W tym okresie kapitan nie dowierzał nikomu na okręcie, oprócz Darby’ego i Billy’ego Bonesa, i bał się jakowychś niewidzialnych istot, które rzekomo czatowały po kątach kajuty i wykrzywiały się do niego spoza okien. W czasie takich napadów trwogi porywał pistolety i strzelał na wszystkie strony — nie zważając, czy kto jest obecny — albo też żgał sztyletem w ściany i gonił urojonych nieprzyjaciół po całej sieni kajutowej. Gdyby nie przeszkodził mu Darby, kapitan zabiłby Beniamina Gunna, a raz nawet istotnie zabił jakiegoś nieszczęsnego wyrostka, którego zdybał na swej drodze przy wyjściu na pokład, dokąd wybiegł, pieniąc się i rzucając złorzeczenia na dręczące go upiory. Jedynie Darby mocen był go uśmierzyć. Bonesowi Flint ufał, ale nie pozwalał mu się do niczego wtrącać, natomiast Darby mógł doń przemawiać otwarcie, a niekiedy okiełznać jego gwałtowność podając mu rum, ilekroć tylko tego zażądał. Na szerokości Cieśniny Wiatrów dwie fregaty i jeden hiszpański statek liniowy wynurzyły się niespodziewanie przed nami spoza gęstej mgły. Nie było co robić, jak tylko uciekać. Ów dzień przeszedł nam jakoś bez szwanku, ale w nocy zadął lekki powicher, tak iż przeciwnik mógł rozpiąć żagle takiej mocy, że byłby niechybnie dosięgnął „Konia Morskiego”. O świcie ów statek otwarł ogień z dział pościgowych, a przez pięć godzin Flint musiał manewrować swym okrętem, by uniknąć osiemnastofuntowego pocisku. Potem wiatr zelżał, więc — rozwijając żagiel za żaglem — poczęliśmy coraz to się oddalać od Hiszpana. Był to okręt na ogół niezdarny, a kapitan nie potrafił wyzyskać jego przymiotów, zwłaszcza że puszkarze nie umieli trafić w cel tańczący po karkołomnych morskich przewałach. Fregaty, jak sądzę, mogłyby nas dogonić, jednakowoż bały się podchodzić za blisko i działać na własną rękę. Nazajutrz byliśmy już parę mil w drodze powrotnej, zmyliwszy czujność przeciwnika w najciemniejszą godzinę nocy. Flint przechwalał się swym szczęściem, aż na koniec, spity do utraty przytomności, rozwalił się na stole jadalnym wśród rumowiska potłuczonych mis i szklanek, które pokaleczyłyby boleśnie każdego, kto nie postradał czucia. Przykre było jego obudzenie z tego snu w dwa dni później, gdy okazały statek francuski zaczął następować nam na pięty. Och, był to istny chart! Jego kadłub w każdej swej piędzi był dostosowany do uzyskania jak największej chyżości, a sprawne reje przybrane były żaglami o takiej powierzchni, iż dzięki nim można było przebyć dobrze trzy mile w ciągu godziny. Bones z pomocą Darby’ego ściągnął Flinta ze stołu w kajucie i wylał nań trzy kubły wody morskiej, by otrzeźwić go z nieprzytomnego stanu wywołanego rumem. Flint wyszedł chwiejnym krokiem na pokład, klnąc jak sam diabeł, i z ukosa spojrzał przekrwionymi oczyma poza poręcz rufy. W jednej chwili odzyskał przytomność. — Do licha, toć to okręt francuski! Ma on nas już w garści, kamraci. Ale nie damy się zjeść w kaszy, hę? Zwołaj wszystkich okrętników na pokład główny, Billu. Wśród załogi podniosło się szemranie; spełniło się to, co przepowiadał Allardyce, a niedobitki jego stronników nie omieszkały wyzyskać sposobności. Jednakowoż większość załogi poszła do dział, przejęta taką samą zaciętą uporczywością jak ich kapitan. — Walczyć, psy! — wołał Flint z rufy, przenosząc to tu, to tam swe sine oblicze. — Zostaje wam albo stryczek czy też galery, albo hulanka zbójecka. Tylko walka może nas uratować! Francuz ani myślał używać dział pościgowych, tak dalece dufał sobie, że przymusi nas do bitwy, w której by można było zastosować salwę z jednego boku okrętu; lecz przez cały ranek bryza cichła, aż w południe oba okręty znalazły się w martwej ciszy. Fregata spuściła na wodę łodzie; uczyniliśmy tak samo i od razu przewaga przechyliła się na naszą stronę. Albowiem całkiem co innego było ciągnąć wielką „czterdziestkę czwórkę” obarczoną ogromnym brzemieniem metalu, ludzi i zapasów, co innego zaś wlec „Konia Morskiego”, który miał ledwie dwie trzecie pojemności swego przeciwnika i nawet nie był naładowany poniżej pokładu działowego. Co więcej, żeglarze francuscy nie byli bynajmniej tak zuchwali i tak desperacko usposobieni jak korsarze, którzy wiedzieli, że życie ich uwarunkowane było odległością pomiędzy obu okrętami. Flint, zataczając się, chodził dokoła forkasztelu, klął i popędzał ludzi siedzących w łodziach, a był w tym podobny do widza na wyścigach konnych, który założył się o większą sumę, niż mieściła się w jego kieszeni. — Damy sobie radę, do kroćset! — powtarzał. — Moje szczęście jest z nami, powiadam to wam wszystkim. Hej, Darby, skocz ku barierze, niech no oni obaczą twój ryży łeb! Patrzcie na niego, ludzie! To wasze szczęście! Nikt nie potrafi mi pomieszać szyków, póki ten chłopak jest z nami. Jego obietnice dziwnie się sprawdziły. Na przedwieczerzu odsadziliśmy się od prześladowcy prawie o milę — prawda, że po ciężkich wysiłkach — w nocy zaś pod osłoną ciemności przekradliśmy się cichaczem na północ; natrafiliśmy na orzeźwiający wiatr, który nad ranem przeszedł w burzę. Francuska fregata znikła chroniąc się przed niepogodą, „Koń Morski” zaś był miotany to na północ, to na zachód przez pięć dni, mijając to równoleżnik, to rozsypane skały i zatoki Wysp Bahama, to znowu Florydę. Niepodobna było teraz wypatrywać długich masztów okrętów wojennych — jako też niemożliwą byłoby rzeczą wdawać się im lub nam w walkę — gdyż szare bałwany wzbijały się na wysokość grotrei, a strzelnice przez połowę niemal czasu były zasłonięte dunugą. Flint mógł tylko żeglować na oślep, gdyż nawisłe chmury i czarne strugi deszczu zakrywały słońce i gwiazdy. Dosłownie nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie się znajdujemy, aż dopiero w poranek, gdy burza przycichła, nasi czatownicy dostrzegli skroś mgły mały spłacheć ziemi na Bermudach. W ów poranek po raz pierwszy w naszym gronie pojawiła się febra. Jeszcze dziś mogę sobie uprzytomnić na poły wątpiące, na poły lękliwe spojrzenie Silvera, w chwili gdy wtoczył się na tył okrętu po jednej z lin ratowniczych i zawołał do Flinta: — Dziesięciu chłopców jęczy w hamakach, kapitanie. — Wypróbuj na nich swego szczudła — fuknął Flint. — Ci chłopcy są chorzy — odpowiedział Silver. — Aż się skręcają od bólu żołądka i głowy. — Oni umyślnie tak mitrężą, byle nie posyłano ich na maszty — odrzekł Flint. — Ale jeżeli ty się o nich boisz, to ja bynajmniej. Pierwszy z chorych, którego Flint trącił sztyletem, był już martwy, przeto kapitan wrócił czym prędzej do kajuty i na nowo obstawił się rumem. Słyszałem, jak coś tam mamlał do Bonesa, gdy tenże wszedł do przedsionka. — Jest to rzecz wielce dziwna, Billu. To mi się nie podoba. Może moje szczęście nie jest skuteczne przeciwko chorobom. — Być może — odpowiedział Bones. — Co zrobiłeś z mapą? Flint zgrzytnął zębami. — Jeżelibym myślał, że ty... — Daj spokój, Johnie. Przychodzi mi tylko na myśl, że gdybyś zachorował, to któryś z tych draniów na forkasztelu mógłby próbować dostać ją w swe ręce. — Nie troszcz się o to — odrzekł Flint gniewnie. — Mapa jest bezpieczna... i pozostanie bezpieczna. Nazajutrz zmarł drugi mężczyzna, a zamiast dziesięciu chorych było już osiemnastu. Popłoch powstał wśród załogi, a Silver zwołał wiec przerażonych korsarzy, którzy szeptali do siebie i trącali się wzajem łokciami, patrząc z trwogą na nachmurzoną twarz Flinta siedzącego na beczce, która była jego krzesłem prezydialnym. Choć sami byli niezgorszymi łotrzykami, to jednak zgodnie okazywali mu szczery szacunek, jaki należy się człowiekowi, który całą gębą przewyższał ich w bezeceństwie. Uważali go za niezwykłą osobę, za najbardziej desperackiego opryszka i powiadali, że ołów i stal były dlań niby chleb i mięso. — Czego sobie życzycie? — burknął. — Otóż, kapitanie — jął rzecz dyplomatycznie wyłuszczać Silver — załoga zdaje sobie sprawę, iż febra wynikła stąd, że okręt jest już zbutwiały i od tak dawna przebywa na morzu... — Niedługi to czas, jak bawimy na morzu. — Może niedawno, jak wyjechaliśmy z Rendez-vous, ale w tym roku jeszcze nie odświeżaliśmy okrętu. — Czyją to jest winą? — Nie jest to niczyją winą, ale zdaje się, że powinniśmy popłynąć do jakiegoś przyzwoitego portu, gdzie można dostać słodkiej wody i jarzyn i powstrzymać febrę, zanim rozszerzy się na całą załogę. — A jakże, mamy wiele portów, do których moglibyśmy zawinąć! — rzekł Flint z przekąsem. — Możemy więc wracać na wyspę — wtrącił jeden z obecnych. — Aha! Żebyście mogli odkopać skarb, któryśmy dopiero ukryli! — sarknął Flint. — Nigdy na to nie pozwolę!! — Tu nie ma mowy o wyspie — odezwał się Silver pośpiesznie. — Ale co powiesz o Bermudach? — Za wiele raf, by tędy się trajdać... a zresztą port Hamilton jest punktem zbornym okrętów angielskich. — Z ust mi wyjąłeś te słowa! — zawołał Silver. — Ale co powiesz, kapitanie, o Savannah? Jest to miejscowość spokojna i nie ma załogi wojskowej, boć Georgia jest najnowszą ze wszystkich kolonii w Ameryce. Flint schylił się ku pokładowi poza sobą i wydobył stamtąd butelkę rumu, którą przyłożył do ust i opróżnił do dna jednym potężnym łykiem, budząc tym popisem niezmierny podziw całej załogi. — Aaaach! — zamruczał wycierając sobie usta dłonią. — Savannah? Hę? Niechże będzie! Ale pamiętajcie, ludzie, że ani tam, ani gdzie indziej nie ma mowy o rozwiązaniu naszej gromady. Zatrzymamy się, by zażegnać febrę i nabrać wody, a gdy z tym się uporamy, ruszymy na południe i zagarniemy to, co nas czeka na Skrzyni Umrzyka. A słowa dotrzymam! Silver pośpieszył wyrazić zgodę:. — Doskonale! Przez ten czas, gdy będziemy stali w Savannah, fregaty zmylą nasz trop. Dwojaki więc to będzie fortel, kapitanie. — Pójdzie wszystko według mego fortelu — bąknął Flint, po czym ześliznął się z beczki, przez chwilę zataczał się nieprzytomnie, aż dotarł do kajuty pod rufą. — Darby Mc Graw! — zawołał opryskliwie. — Hej, Darby, przynieś rumu! Tej nocy miał znów napady szału i głosił, że Andrzej Murray przybył na okręt, by go uśmiercić. Pochwyciwszy sztylet wypędził Bonesa z kajuty i już zabierał się do wachty na pokładzie, gdy powstrzymał go Darby podając mu butelkę rumu i zapewniając, iż zawiera ona krew z serca Murraya. Flint wyrwał mu butelkę, wyjąc z piekielnej radości, i zawróciwszy z drogi ułożył się do spoczynku na podłodze kajuty, wijąc się przez sen jak opętany i wyrzucając pianę z ust. Nazajutrz, gdyśmy płynęli, chybocąc się na gnuśnych falach pod skwarem słonecznym, który bąblami dobywał smołę ze szczelin pomiędzy deskami, febra kładła już swą gorącą dłoń na czole kapitana. — Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, Gonzalezie — bredził nieprzytomnie. — Billu, jaki z ciebie kolega, iż wpuściłeś tu starego Rossa z okrwawioną gardzielą? Potem znów rozczulał się i rozserdeczniał. — A teraz, mateńko, czy pozwolisz mi na zawsze pozostać w domu, jak małemu dziecku? Spojrzyj na te zasoby złota. Czy ci się nie podobają? Założę się, że żadna z twoich przyjaciółek nie ma takiego syna, który by przywiózł jej podobne skarby! Nie, nie, nie pytaj o nic! Chryste Panie, co za ból! Boże, Boże, nie daj, bym w ten sposób zeszedł ze świata. Zbuduję kaplicę w rodzinnym moim Tewkesbury, gdy odnajdę skarb Murraya. Półtora miliona funtów, mój Boże... ba, nawet więcej... i wszystko to mnie przypadnie... część dam Billowi Bonesowi... i Darby’emu, który jest dobrym chłopcem i przyniósł mi szczęście. I jął po dziecięcemu paplać o swym szczęściu. — Nie niszcz mego szczęścia, o Boże! O, Ty tego nie uczynisz. Nie było żeglarza nad Johna Flinta... boć to John Flint przechytrzył starego Murraya i przyprawił go o zgubę. I tak mamrotał dniem i nocą, rzadko tylko zapadając w omdlałość i sen, przerywany nagłymi, przeraźliwymi okrzykami: — Hej Darby! Darby Mc Graw! Przynieś no rumu, Darby Mc Graw! A potem znowu: — Goreję na całym ciele, Darby! Nie pozwól mi zgorzeć. Przynieś mi kapkę rumu! Kiedy indziej pośpiewywał, a zawsze tylko jedną pieśń, tę, która powitała mnie przy pierwszym zetknięciu z tą drużyną: Trup Bellamy’ego sczerniały i suchy — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! ''Wisi pod Kingston, a brzęczą łańcuchy — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! Ale słowami niepodobna opisać zgrozy następnego tygodnia, albowiem przez pięć dni umierało po trzech ludzi na dobę. Potem wydało się, jak gdyby plaga zaczynała słabnąć, a chociaż mieliśmy do siedemnastu chorych jednocześnie, to jednak wszyscy utrzymywali się przy życiu. Zazwyczaj bywało tak, że ludzie tknięci chorobą albo umierali w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin, albo też powoli się wylizywali. Flint był jednym z nielicznych wyjątków, a mogę przypuszczać, że w tym wypadku choroba polegała na walce pomiędzy jego silnym z przyrodzenia organizmem a przypadłościami rozwiniętymi wskutek nadmiernego podniecania się trunkami. To, że my troje oraz Darby nie ulegliśmy chorobie, przypisuję przede wszystkim zabiegom zastosowanym przez Piotra. Uwarzył on skuteczny środek przeczyszczający z rumu, syropu i prochu strzelniczego i wymógł na Mc Grawie, by tenże postarał się o spory dzban gliniany do przechowywania wody gotowanej, który umieściliśmy w alkowie Moiry. Bones, Silver, Pew i ci z załogi, którzy uniknęli zarazy, zawdzięczali to jedynie swej tężyźnie fizycznej, a może byli tak przyzwyczajeni do życia w niechlujstwie, że nie szkodziły im opłakane warunki bytowania na pokładzie ''„Konia Morskiego”. Po tygodniu od chwili, jakeśmy zwrócili ster ku zachodowi, zobaczyliśmy ujście szerokiej rzeki; doczekawszy przypływu przejechaliśmy przez mierzeję i powlekliśmy się w górę rzeki pośród niskich, piaszczystych brzegów porosłych gajami sosnowymi. Wieczorem okrążyliśmy cypel lądu i zapuściliśmy kotwicę naprzeciw mieściny pobudowanej z drzewa i przylegającej do piaskowego wiszaru. Z gromadki statków kupieckich spoglądano podejrzliwie na poobijane boki i zawarte strzelnice „Konia Morskiego”, a większość jęła podnosić kotwicę i ustępować nam z drogi. Na brzegu ludzie zaczęli biegać w tę i ową stronę; na tarasie fortecy pojawiło się parę armatek, wywieszono też chorągiew angielską. Piotr i ja skorzystaliśmy z półmroku, by wyprowadzić Moirę ku poręczy burtowej i właśnie przyglądaliśmy się z chciwością tej daleko wysuniętej placówce cywilizacji, gdy wtem: Pukupuku! Pac-pac-pac! — na pokładzie zadudniło szczudło Silvera. — Państwo może sobie myślą, żeśmy przybili do tego lądu dla jakowych skarbów znajdujących się w Savannah — zaczął kuternoga — ale, dalibóg, nie opłaciłoby się brać tego miasta: więcej by nas kosztował proch armatni zużyty na zwalenie fortecy. Przyznałem mu rację. Z nocnej pomroki dobiegł nas przytłumiony głos Flinta: ''Piętnastu chłopów na Umrzyka Skrzyni — ''Jo-ho-ho!... i... — Hej, Darby! Darby Mc Graw! Przynieś rumu, Darby Mc Graw! — Oj, krucho z Flintem, krucho! — rzekł Silver wskazując wielkim palcem poza siebie. — Bill powiada, że nasz kapitan ledwie dożyje poranku. — Biada jego duszy! — zawołała Moira. — Za tyle niegodziwości będzie musiał odpowiadać! Sądzę, że bardzo mu jest potrzebna modlitwa, więc jeżeli sprowadzisz mnie na dół, panie Bob... — Racz na chwilę się zatrzymać, mościa panno — przerwał Silver. — Czy waszmość, panie Ormerod, widziałeś mapę? — Nie — odpowiedziałem krótko. — Nie chcę mieszać się do sporów na pokładzie tego diabelskiego statku. — Powoli, powoli! — upomniał mnie Silver. — Szorstkie słowa nic ci nie pomogą, waszmość. Ja oto rad bym być waszym przyjacielem, a sam aść wiesz najlepiej, czy wam potrzeba przyjaciela. Zastanówcie się sami: Flint już prawie że kipnął. Kto po nim nastąpi... ja czy Bill Bones? Za którego z nas dwóch oddalibyście swe głosy? Bill jest to gbur i narwaniec i robi oko do tej dziewczyny; Długi John chce tylko skarbu i swobodnej drogi do domu. Nie należę ja do opilców i zawalidrogów karczemnych, mości panowie. Przeszedłem ja edukację i zamierzam się trochę przetrzeć między ludźmi. Dajcie mi półtora miliona funtów do podziału, a puszczę w trąbę stary nasz okręt i będę jeździł karetą do parlamentu! — A cóż to nas obchodzi? — zapytałem. On mrugnął oczyma. — Co to was obchodzi, pan pyta? Jak to? Właśnie w tym rzecz! Jestem waszym przyjacielem. Wy poprzecie mnie, a ja was wesprę. Będzie wybór kapitana, a o ile znam naszą załogę, kto będzie miał mapę, ten wypłynie na wierzch. Dostańcie mi mapę, a ja was wysadzę na ląd. Nagle doszedł nas brzmiący obłąkaniem i trwogą okrzyk Flinta: — Billu! Gdzie Billy Bones! Stań koło mnie, Billu! Ja nie mogę patrzeć im w oczy! Odpowiedział mu na to gardłowy pomruk Bonesa. Silver przechylił głowę w bok i przytknąwszy dłoń do ucha bacznie nasłuchiwał. Ale słów niepodobna było rozróżnić. — Nie, nie, jeszcze nie, Billu! — jęczał Flint. — Nie chcę jeszcze umierać. Gdzie Darby? Hej, chodź no tu, chłopcze, i siądź koło mnie. Jesteś moim szczęściem, Darby. Nie mogę umierać bez ciebie. Bones znów coś przemówił, a Silver, zakląwszy, wcisnął kulę pod pachę i skoczył przez pokład ku przedsionkowi kajuty. — Lepiej bęcie, gdy odejciemy — powiedział Piotr. — Ja, zabieszemy ciefczynkę do jej alkiesza, Bob. To mi się nie podoba. Gdyśmy zstępowali do przedsionka, Silver dotarł już do drzwi pokoju Flinta. Mogliśmy go widzieć wyraźnie w świetle gasnącego zachodu, które dochodziło przez okno wychodzące na rufę. Ben Gunn przykucnął koło drzwi, odwrócony do nas plecami, widocznie podpatrując to, co się działo w pokoju kapitańskim. Gdyśmy się przyglądali temu wszystkiemu, Silver podniósł prawą rękę i wymierzył Gunnowi taki cios, że nieborak nakrył się piętami i poturlał do kajuty głównej, gdzie wydawszy rozdzierający okrzyk wczołgał się pod stół. Silver rozwarł drzwi pokoju kapitańskiego i wetknął przez nie głowę. — No, no, jaki to wzruszający obraz! — zauważył. — Billu, widzę, że jesteś wierny i czuły względem naszego nieszczęsnego szypra. Ale kto cię znał, mógł się tego po tobie spodziewać. Czy to chodzi o mapę określającą zakopane skarby? — Co chcesz z nią zrobić? — warknął Bill zamiast odpowiedzi. Silver cofnął się na korytarz, jak gdyby ustępując przed jakowąś podniesioną bronią. — Zrobić? — powtórzył. — To zależy, Billu. Zobaczymy, co na to powie załoga. — Tak, zobaczymy — odparł Bones, a głos drgał mu triumfem. — Kto ma być twoim następcą, kapitanie? — dodał. — Nie chcę jeszcze umierać, Billu — doszedł nas żałosny jęk Flinta. — Gdzie rum, Darby? Pali mnie pragnienie. — Kto będzie twoim następcą, Johnie? — nalegał Bones. Silver roześmiał się urągliwie: — Tak, tak, on wie, co ma odpowiedzieć! — Bill jest sztormanem. On... ma... mapę... — wyjęczał Flint. — Czy na tym poprzestaniesz? — zadrwił Bones. — Poprzestanę, Billu — zapewnił go Silver. — Ale wpierw zdamy to na załogę, uczciwie i przepisowo. A cokolwiek oni powiedzą, Billu, pamiętaj, że będę miał cię na oku. Nie próbuj żadnych szacherek z tą mapą. Mam ja sposoby na ciebie, a jeżeli spróbujesz mydlić nam oczy, to prześlemy ci czarną plamę. — Niech licho porwie was wszystkich i waszą czarną plamę! — ryknął Bones. — Wynocha stąd, zanim dobędę noża na ciebie. Silver pokusztykał ku nam, a twarz miał wykrzywioną wściekłością. — On ją ma — zgrzytnął. — Niech diabli wezmą tego szubrawca! No, teraz waszmość winieneś wziąć się do rzeczy, panie Ormerod! — Obejdzie się — rzekłem chłodno. — To czekaj, aż on weźmie się do tej dziewczyny — odrzekł kuternoga i pokusztykał na pokład. Z pokoju Flinta rozległ się pełen sprzeciwu głos Darby’ego: — Wara ode mnie, ty... Jeżeli on życzy sobie rumu to niechże go dostanie! A jakże! Co się stanie... — Nie trzeba marnować dobrego rumu dla umarlaka! — rzekł Bones śmiejąc się rubasznie. Słychać było gulgotanie trunku, a potem jęk Flinta: Gdzie rum dla mnie? Przynieś rumu, Darby Mc Graw! — Ach, ty czarne ścierwo! — wrzasnął przeraźliwie Darby. — Niech upiory zaświszczą na ciebie, a... Nie chcę! Nie dotykaj mnie, bo... Drzwi pokoju kapitańskiego znów otwarły się z trzaskiem i do przedsionka wpadł Darby. Bodaj cię spotkało nieszczęście! Ty sobako — zaskrzeczał. Ohydna twarz Bonesa wychyliła się spoza drzwi, dosięgając chłopca strugą wyplutego soku tytoniowego — — Fara stąd, ty rudy szczurze! Jął gderać sztorman. Wynoś się ze swym szczęściem! Ładne szczęście przyniosłeś Johnowi Flintowi... aż mu charczy w grdyce! — Darby Mc Graw! — labiedził Flint. — Hej, Darby, przynieś mi rumu, Darby Mc Graw! Drzwi kapitańskiego pokoju zatrzasnęły się tłumiąc skargę konającego; Darby stał przez chwilę, wygrażając pięścią i przeklinając: — Bodaj sczezł, kto odmówi pacierz za twą duszę! Kto poda ci kęs strawy, niech zawrze w nim gorzką truciznę! Obyś nigdy nie zaznał kojącego snu ani życzliwości... Ale po cóż to wszystko? Tylko piekielne ognie zdołają dostatecznie ukarać człowieka tak złego jak ty! Odwrócił się strapiony i dostrzegł mnie. Łzy ciurkiem pociekły mu po piegowatych policzkach. — Ach, panie Bob, kapitan tam pewno umarł lub niewiele mu brakuje do tego... a Bones... wy... wypędził mnie precz, bo... bo bał się, że będę go szpiegował... tak powiadał... i tę mapę, którą on wycyganił od Flinta w czasie jego choroby! Klnę się na skałę Cashel! Jużem zerwał z piratami! To nikczemna zgraja! Jedźmy do domu. — O ile tylko potrafimy, Darby! — odpowiedziałem. On przetarł, sobie kułakiem oczy, spojrzał na mnie smętnie i odrzekł: — Doprawdy, panie Bob, zdaje mi się, że nikt z nas długo nie pożyje.